callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in "Loose Ends" and the Militia in combat during "The Hornet's Nest" and in some cases, "Takedown". It can also be found in the "Museum". Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at level 67, making it the last unlocked shotgun. Prior to the patches, it was considered to be the most powerful shotgun available. It had the longest range and the option to use Akimbo, which countered its rather slow rate of fire. The 1.07 patch decreased the range of the Akimbo 1887s drastically; this was to response complaining that the Akimbo shotguns were too powerful. The non-Akimbo Model 1887 also received decreased range; before the patch, both the single and akimbo 1887s had the same range which was slightly longer than the SPAS-12's range, and after the patch the single Model 1887 has less. However, a mistake was made during the patch which did not remove range of the Blinged FMJ and Akimbo Model 1887, which then prompted the 1.08 patch which rectified the mistake. After the 1.07 patch, the Model 1887 received much less use due to the fact that it is outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has better range, damage and faster rate of fire and is unlocked much earlier. Although the wooden stock of the Model 1887 is sawed off, it still has average accuracy. It is a very potent weapon on its own, especially with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, which increases the chances of a one shot kill. One main problem with the weapon when not using Akimbo is that it has a very slow rate of fire due to the lever action. When used with Akimbo, its rate of fire increases, but has a range slightly longer than the Ranger. It also has an oddly loud cocking sound which may give away the player's position. The Akimbo attachment can come useful when facing multiple enemies at close quarters, but it is advised to use it with Stopping Power and Steady Aim to maximize the chances of getting one shot kills. FMJ gives the Model 1887 some penetration capacity, but it will not affect much in combat, as the gun has a low rate of fire and suffers from low penetration, like all the other shotguns. The Model 1887 is best used when flanking as it is ineffective when taking more than one opponent. It is most effective with Lightweight in most maps, as the player can run to cover quickly if spotted and get ready for the next shot. Ninja is a good choice as the player is likely to move often with shotguns, looking for close encounters. Akimbo can also make the Model 1887 twice as powerful, as the player can either fire one hand then the other mid - way decreasing the players death or fire both Model 1887's effectively increasing the amount of damage toward one enemy. This way with stopping power can take out an enemy player using painkiller. Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ Gallery Model 1887 MW2.png|The Model 1887 in first-person view. Model 1887 Iron Sights MW2.png|The Model 1887's iron sights. Model 1887 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the Model 1887. Model 1887 Ejecting MW2.png|Ejecting a shell prior to reloading. Note the shell is blue. Model 1887 3rd person.PNG|The Model 1887 in third-person view. MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Model 1887. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Model 1887 makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''where it is used during "Vorkuta" in conjunction with a motorbike. It does not appear in any other part of the game, and now fires two shots before cocking the lever action. Its high damage lets it gib. It can also be obtained using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. It seems to use the same stats as the SPAS-12 and the same reload animation and firing sound. The Model 1887 reuses its model from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with minor texture alterations. Gallery M1887bike.png|Shooting the Model 1887 on the motorbike. Model 1887 BlackOps.jpg|Reloading the Model 1887. BO1887.png|The Model 1887 gained using console commands. Note the abnormally tiny crosshairs. BOM1887reload.png|Reloading animation on the Model 1887. Model 1887 ADS.jpg|The Model 1887's iron sights. M1887dropped.png|Third-person model and pick-up icon for the Model 1887 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Model 1887 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Survival Mode, on the maps with lower difficulty, every enemy of the first wave is equipped with one. The weapon model has been modernized from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, featuring black synthetic furniture and ghost ring tritium iron sights that resemble those of the M1014. Campaign The Model 1887 makes an appearance only in the mission "Back on the Grid" in the hands of the African Militia. Multiplayer The Model 1887 is the last unlocked shotgun, available at level 62. The Model 1887 has decent damage at range for a shotgun, but it features the slowest rate of fire of all shotguns, only slightly slower than the KSG 12, as well as having the second worst pellet spread, after the AA-12, which causes it to not get one shot kills unless in very close quarters. This can cause problems when encountering more than one enemy at once, or if a single shot fails to kill the enemy. When in a head-on gunfight, it is advised to fire from cover to get ready for the next shot, if more than one is needed. The Damage Proficiency is highly recommended, as with all shotguns. Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, the Model 1887 has no available attachments for unlock. Despite this, the Attachments Proficiency is available, but it cannot be selected, as it is greyed out. Since the update rectifying certain underused guns, the Model 1887, among others have received a buff to make them more on par with other weapons. Namely, the Model 1887 received a small damage boost and a moderate range increase. In the game mode Money in the Denk, the Model 1887 is seen in the "!" class. It has the Range proficiency. It should be noted that there are only headshot and marksman challenges for the Model 1887, due to no attachments being available. Due to this, getting weapon XP is more of a hassle due to many challenges being taken out, including the 10000XP Weapon Proficiency challenge. Survival Mode The Model 1887 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. The Model 1887 is also carried by light troops in early waves on the tier 1 and tier 2 maps. It can kill the light and medium troops in one shot, however it must be a direct hit, otherwise it will not kill. The slow rate of fire reduces the weapons potential as well. Proficiencies *Kick — Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus — Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments — Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee — Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range — Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage — Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Model 1887 MW3.png|The Model 1887 in first-person view. Model 1887 Sights MW3.png|The Model 1887's iron sights. Note the two green dots on the rear sight. Model 1887 cocking MW3.png|The words "Hasta La Vista" are engraved onto the gun's hammer. Model 1887 Ejecting Shell MW3.png|Ejecting the shell. Model 1887 Loading MW3.png|Reloading the Model 1887. SAS Soldier Model 1887 Underground MW3.png|An SAS operator armed with a Model 1887. SAS Soldier Model 1887 Street Underground MW3.png|The Model 1887 in the hands of another SAS operator. Model 1887 3rd person MW3.png|The Model 1887 in third-person view. Hasta La Vista Model 1887 MW3.png|A close look at the engravings on the Model 1887's lever. Call of Duty Online The Model 1887 returns in Call of Duty Online as the Winchester M1887. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Pistol Grip *Mark Ammo *Adjustable Stock *Flechette *Holographic Sight *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mags Trivia General *Many references to the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day are made with this weapon. The most obvious one is seen in the Vorkuta mission from Call of Duty: Black Ops, where Alex Mason rides a motorcycle and uses this weapon one-handed, very similarly to the Terminator. As well, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player is using Akimbo Model 1887's, the character will flip the levers of the shotguns similarly to how the Terminator did with his Model 1887 in said movie. And finally, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the words "Hasta la Vista" (meaning "so long" in Spanish) are written on the hammer, a reference to the Terminator catchphrase "Hasta la Vista, baby". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On snow-themed maps like Derail and Sub Base, the Model 1887 gets a layer of frost and ice on its surface similar to the ACR in the mission "Cliffhanger". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In early Survival Mode footage, the Model 1887 can be seen with the HUD icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *"K14" can be seen on the Model 1887, near the trigger. *The Model 1887 with Gold camouflage uses golden shells. de:Model 1887 ru:M1887 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty Online Shotguns